Where Did Rikku go? RE-WRITE
by PeinTheCryingGod
Summary: Rewrite of the story; Where Did Rikku go? With the Eternal Calm now truly into full swing Spira is safe from any world decimating entities. Yet the High Summoner and her friends are thrust back into a conflict that will test the strength of their bonds and all their skills as enemies and friends both old and new return to tell a tale of secrets, love, obsession and heartbreak.
1. Chapter 1: The start of it all

**A/N: Welcome to the re-write of my first fanfiction. The original was well received and can be found on my profile for those curious about the source material for this one. This rewrite intends to focus more on character relationships and narrative. As the original had potential but in my naivety I left so many loose ends as well as demanded a lot of suspension of disbelief from the reader. Hopefully with this reworking that problem will be rectified. Anyway enjoy the rewrite. **

**Chapter 1: The Start of it all.**

Spira: A land formerly ravaged by a great Machina war a thousand years ago and in the subsequent years terrorized by the entity of Sin and the cruel machinations of the Yevon faith that continued to revive this behemoth to consolidate their own power and later threatened by a madman and a stolen war Machina: Vegnagun. Though as the sun shined onto the crystal blue waters surrounding Kilika and its port section nobody would have guessed that a world so at peace had suffered this much. The heroes responsible for this peace had all went their own way yet, that didn't mean they were apart….

As the handsome red hull of The Celsius gleamed in the sunlight 5 figures could be seen descending the rear gangplank into the sun. Though none were older than 20 they were all heroes. All but one that was…. The former high summoner Yuna walked in front holding the hand of her boyfriend Tidus. Behind them walked two women, a tanned hyper blonde woman her braided hair moving with each step she took, her emerald green eye alight with wonder, beside her was her polar opposite Paine. The stoic warrior, clad in her usual outfit minus the buster sword, walked with a purposeful composure her gelled up silver hair staying still. Lastly dragging up the rear was the most casual and newest addition to the group. A young man in black boots with his warrior trousers tucked into them, his chest was exposed showing his muscular shape; the product of years of training. His brown eyes held a sharpness yet friendliness. He may have been the most neutral looking second only to Paine but he was the happiest to be there. His new job as Security officer for the Gullwings and bartender to the Celsius itself offered a stability and opportunity he had been denied up until that point and to him each day got subsequently better as he grew to know the people in front of him.

With a smirk creeping onto his face his eyes locked onto Rikku, while the group neared the final stretch of walkway that went over the warm shallows of seawater he felt it the best moment to make his own amusement. Running so his boots thundered loudly on the wooden slats he gave the blonde a good natured shove into the water and laughed in his unique deep, heart warming chuckle, as she squealed and fell in. The group came to a sudden stop and began to laugh as she came up, a comically exaggerated frown on her face. "Aaron that was beyond unfunny!" Though she too laughed at his prank and began to relax into the warm water. Sensing the inevitable wave of copying among his friends he took the pre-emptive move and swan dived in, making a sizable splash behind him that soaked the other three. With loud happy laughter the others dived in with admittedly less elegance than Aaron but with just as much of a splash. As was their custom since their reunion three months prior Yuna and Tidus stayed close to one another, she clinging to his arm in a cute yet firm hold while he smiled and allowed her the closeness she needed to assuage her fears he would disappear again. Rikku meanwhile was below the water now chasing fish, both Aaron and Paine debated if it was possible for the ball of energy they called their friend to catch up with them.

Aaron and Paine remained there in the shallows looking at one another, the best thing about her, in his mind, was the ease of their silence, both found it to be a silence that simply accepted the others presence. Eventually he swam over to the woman and smiled politely "I was wondering, if after we grab lunch, would you show me how you use your sword? I learned my style from here and want to compare them. Though I prefer using my katana I want to compare with you and maybe spar with Tidus. Yuna says I'm a crack shot and knives ain't my thing so Rikku won't be any help." He fed her information about his reasons to keep her from declining. Though they had an easy bond it wasn't very developed and he wanted to change that. Before she could respond however Yuna, Tidus and Rikku were already strolling along the beach. Paddling over to the walkway he wraps his arms around a support pole and with apelike grace pulls himself up it, leaving Paine to swim to shore.

-x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—

Roughly a half hour after the antics at the beach the group was settled in town, taking refuge from the sun in a small bar they talked lightly and openly. Aaron sat beside Rikku who had her legs across his lap. Smiling he pushed his black sunglasses down his nose and sipped his water. Spending his time around alcohol only made him less likely to drink it. Rikku on the other hand was sipping a weird amber coloured liqueur made from local fruits. While the other 3 bickered about a blitzball outcome Rikku let out a loud giggle. She slapped Aarons shoulder gently and gave it a light squeeze before swinging her legs round and standing up. "I'm gonna stretch my legs a little and clear my head." Aaron rubbed his thighs which had gone to sleep, giving Rikku a nod. "Go to the beach, sea air might do you some good." With a snort and roll of her eyes she looked at him "Very funny, we're right above the sea." He gives a chuckle and puts his booted feet up. As a hooded man got out of his chair and headed for the door she gave a squeak and ran towards it. "Oh wait hold that open!" She bolted over and the stranger raised his arm to let her pass causing her to smile. She then took off and turned to the right, towards the islands dense forest section.

Aaron took another sip of his water then stood up. Pulling a chair across the floor he looked at the heated debate between Paine and Tidus. "All right ladies what's the problem?" Tidus gave a pissed off half chuckle and Paine filled Aaron in "Blondie insists the Psyches cheated yesterday against the Beasts. Even though the score was a clear 9-2 to the Psyches and under the EC rules any team who leads by 7 goals wins." With a confused chuckle Aaron looks at Tidus. "What exactly are you contesting man?" "I'm telling you they played dirty! The Beasts have never lost like that to them." With his brief flicker of interest gone Aaron shrugs "They just did man."

He jumped off his chair and pushed it under the table. As he approached the door he could see an elderly couple approaching. Fixing a smile on his face he pulled open the door and stood aside to let them enter, prompting a heartfelt smile from the old man. "That's how a young'un should behave. Not like that she-devil at the Woods…" Turning to his wife he stops, leaving Aaron to hold the door open. "Did you hear her? Screaming blue murder and throwing those knives about." He gave a few disapproving clicks of his tongue. "Thank ya sonny." As he approached his chosen table Aaron stopped him. "Excuse me… Was this troublemaker in the woods a blonde girl in a mini skirt and bikini?" The old man nodded. "No way for a young girl to dress. You know her?" Releasing him Aaron nodded. "I'm afraid so…" He jogged over to the table. "Come on Rikku's causing a fuss." Understanding Yuna and Tidus jumped to their feet quickly while Paine simply collected herself. Before long the group was jogging to the forest; a strange hush had descended on the area and within the canopy of the trees, a strange, tense dread was gathered. As they debated where to search for her Yuna gave a short gasp. "Look!" She had knelt to the ground and pointed to a trail of blood. "The old man said she was screaming and using her knives… Maybe something attacked her?" With a shake of his head Tidus explained "Fiends don't come this close to the village." With an irritated sigh Aaron retorted "Do you have any other leads?" The silence that followed his question was answered.

The group followed the trail to a small clump of rocks that looked recently disturbed. Raising his hand to the group he gave a short quick "Stop!" The unusual level of irritation caused them all to stop mid-step and watch him closely. Walking into the small clearing he knelt to the ground. "4 spent bullet casings. 3 slash marks on the trees…." He gave a nod and looked at one of the trees which did bear a deep gash in the trunk, just much shorter. It was this one that piqued his curiosity. "This one was stopped midsla…" He knelt down and from the well trodden grass produced a scuffed, broken knife, with a round handle and very distinctive red colour leaving no mistake to its owner. Running to the middle of the clearing he let out a lead scream full of terror and worry…

"RIKKU!..."

**End of Chapter**_** 1. **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:Rikku In Captivity**

Rikku slowly awoke from her unconsciousness to an overpowering sense of pain in her skull. Reaching her hand up to where she deemed to be the source of the pain she touched the area tentatively and even in her pain stricken state was flushed with relief as her hand couldn't find any blood, dried or wet. With a small sigh she slowly dragged her body, which currently felt like it was made of lead and cooperated accordingly, to a sitting position. As the sharp pains racking through her head began to dull more than fade she found it somewhat easier to say where she was. The floor beneath her as far as she could tell, was composed of faded grey tiles many of which were cracked due to age and caked in the thick kind of dust that muffled footsteps. The walls were their bare stonework and too showed signs of wear and simple neglect. There was however an out of place set of furniture, a table, camping bed, some books, a large crate and a fire burning pitifully. The dying flames still served to keep her warm though wholly failed to shed any illumination on her situation both metaphorically or literally.

Forcing herself onto her hands and knees brought from her leg the horrifying scrape of metal on floor. With ever increasing dread her head slowly turned to her ankle and there it was, confining her to a nightmarish existence like an animal in a slaughterhouse pen was a thick presumably steel shackle and length of chain. The horror and bile rose up in her stomach as she felt a wave of tears sting her eyes. Too tired to fight them she laid on her side and brought her knees to her chest. Wrapping her arms around them she cried softly and as consciousness gradually returned to her, her sense of the situation she was in too increased and her tears rose in volume till within a few minutes she was sobbing with such force her body shook.

It was only then that the figure buried beneath the blankets grumbled to consciousness and slowly sat up. The large man rose to his feet and in a deep voice full of irritation demanded "Shut up! Stop your damn crying!" The anger in the voice chilled Rikku to the bone and she fought with herself to stop but fear kept the tears coming. The increasing crying did nothing to help her situation as with a pissed off bellow the captor rose to his feet and walked over to the fire. Putting something that from the foul smell Rikku could only assume to be some type of fuel or alcohol the fire roared to life illuminating the large warehouse type area that was her prison, though the figure of her tormentor was a mere silhouette. She could hear low irritated grumbling as he knelt there. The silence putting her on edge she yelled out. "You know my friends will come for me eventually!" A light chuckle could be heard as he responded, his voice now at normal proportions was somewhat muffled for some reason. "I do, I'm banking on it; especially for _him _to arrive." He turned and rose to his feet and Rikku wished he hadn't. Clutched in his hand was the one knife that she had held onto before he smacked her on the head with his gun, though the blade was glowing red hot. With a chuckle the masked kidnapper stalked towards her menacingly and she began to scream. Taking to his knees beside her he pulled off one of the sleeves she wore and tossed it to the side then pressed the burning metal to her skin holding it to her, sending white hot cascades of pain through her causing her to scream and writhe in agony beneath him. The more she screamed the firmer he pushed the knife against her, scalding her brutally. Her screams became much more pained and she struggled fiercely beneath him. "Scream all you want it won't help you because where we are no one can hear you!" Tossing the knife away, sending it clattering far beyond her reach he turned and briskly walked out the resultant slam of the heavy door leaving only a deafening silence in its wake. Trapped in the silent torture hall pain took her into a black void of unconsciousness.

_-x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—_

Yuna and Tidus frantically searched up and down the scene of Rikku's fight looking for more clues as to her whereabouts. They ripped apart bushes and moved the sparse clumps of rock they found. Paine had decided to keep guard on the path to prevent any curious onlookers. Aaron was sat atop a rock rolling one of the bullet casings between his fingers, a deep frown on his face. He looked up and squinted seeing a scrap of red poking out from a small clump of weeds. Giving a small "Hmm" He walked over and examined it, something about the fabric seemed familiar. Giving it a tug it unravelled and a glowing orange sphere rolled out. Putting the fabric up in his hand he held Rikku's scarf. Gripping it tightly he pressed it to his face using it to hide the tears of fear gathering in the corners of his eyes. Growling he wound it around his upper arm and picked up the sphere. Noticing the glowing object in his hand the other crowded around him and watched….

**The sphere clicked into playback and a figure stood in front of a chair, his face was covered by a hood and when all that could be seen was a respirator. Standing aside he showed an unconscious Rikku tied to a chair, a deep cut on her shoulder had blood trickle down her soft skin. Her shallow breathing was almost undetectable. The man forced her head up and slapped her hard in the face. There was an irritated looking red handprint on her face, yet her breathing didn't show any signs of increasing. She must have been hit with a serious amount of force. "I've sent co-ordinates to your airship. You are sphere hunters and spheres are worth money. Is your friends' life worth the effort to find them I wonder? Do not bother trying to open these spheres, you'd need a decoder, something I spent many years looking for and have only ever heard of the one. You have two days, when you find it, lay it at the feet of the temple stairs in Kilika. I'll send you the co-ordinates. Any suspicion of me being spied on or followed and I'll put her down like a sick dog." With a definite finality the sphere clicked off. **

_-x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—_

Aaron stared at the glowing orb in his hands and shook it a little, the same way an irritated child would do with a toy that refused to do as it should. He handed the sphere to Yuna then sighed. "There's somewhere I need to go, don't follow me, you'll only get in trouble." He tore off into the woods and was quickly lost from view amongst the thick trees growing there. Tidus and Paine watched him while Yuna held the sphere in her trembling hands. The blonde male wrapped his arms around her and held her close. "We'll find her okay? We'll find these spheres and when her kidnapper shows his face we'll make him pay for what he's done. Isn't that right Paine?" He looked over at her hoping for her assistance in cheering Yuna up. Paine simply nodded then spoke. "We're wasting our two days. Aaron has a commsphere he can contact us whenever he needs to. We'll have to come back here anyway to return the sphere. If we haven't heard from him by then we'll search for him." She turned and strode purposefully towards the town, the other two too much in shock from the contents of the sphere to disagree and they too followed behind her, ready to do whatever it took to get their friend back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

Aaron's breath came in short ragged gasps as he tore through the mossy undergrowth of the deeper reaches of Kilika Forest. He knew the place well, it had once been easily accessed, peeking out from between the overabundant plant-life he could still the remnants of the road that had once existed though the moss had overtaken it and the steps of his feet were muffled. He stopped mid step and slapped his hand to a tree with a sigh, pulling his other arm across his sweaty forehead. He looked to the dull orange of the setting sun against the almost pink brown sky. With a sigh and a nod he set off at a quick pace, thoughts rushing into his head and filling his vision, memories of this part of the forest many years before, the clash of training sabers, honest jovial laughter, and as the trees began to thin, the ground become hard and barren and the sky darkened the sounds of screams, of tears and pleas of mercy filled his ears, and as clearly as it had been that last night he had been here, the image of corpses; men, women and children. He came to a halt again his body being wracked with violent shudders. He collapsed to his knees an took a handful of dried soil. His eye closed tightly as he held the soil in his hand. Gasping he fell forward and his eyes slowly closed obscuring the once proud structure that had fallen into disrepair...

xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx

Rikku sat in a cage singing softly to herself to soothe herself after a particularly violent beating. Her face was streaked with tears but much to her gratitude her kidnapper was gone for now, leaving her only with the crackling of the fire to break the eerie silence that surrounded her cage. She held onto her legs and rested her forehead on her knees. Her weak song broke into a series of gasping, miserable sobs. To her surprise a familiar orange coat was draped around her shoulders.

It was then he sat before her, cross legged. He smiled and tilted her chin up and looks at her, his one good eye filled with emotion. It was just like she remembered. The smell from his coat filling her with hope, his hair in it's usual styling and his glasses part of the way down his nose like always. She smiled up at him and reached out to clasp his gloved hand tightly and just like that her worries melted into the strength hidden deep in his gaze. He pulled her to him and held her close. "You've such a predicament you're in Rikku." She nodded and looked at him "I-I don't know what I did to deserve this Auron..." The legendary guardian soothingly stroked her hair and nodded. "Shhh I know it's hard but you don't deserve this. Don't think that way, if you let sadness weigh down your heart it will make you too heavy to escape." Rikku nodded and looked at the cuff of his shirt. A serpentine T embedded on a shield backed with a sword was there. A lightbulb went off in her head and she sat bolt upright. "A-Aaron has that on his shoulder... What is it?" He chuckled and looked at her. "It's a clan symbol of the Takashi." "I've never heard of them, where are they?" "One might find it appropriate to say they are now in the Farplane. In life they were based in a village hidden in the Kilika Forest." Rikku nodded her eyes wide with interest. "What happened to them then?" He sighed. "They were deemed a threat to Yevon and Bevelle. They were branded traitors and wiped out by the warrior monks when I was twenty..." his voice trailed off into sadness. "Did you belong to them?" He nodded. She sighed and held onto him, letting out a little sniffle. "Did you know Aarons family?" Again he nodded. "What were they like?" She asked as she looked up at him with her emerald green eyes. "His mother Marissa was a beautiful woman, happy. She was passionate about him and his father but still tough, she could handle herself just like you can." "What happened to his father?" Auron clenched his fist a little before responding. "...He died, much later though."

Just as suddenly as he had arrived Pyreflies started to drift from his body causing him to let out an irritated sigh, he slowly rose to his feet and his coat appeared on his body. Rikku looked up at him the despair from before quickly returning to her face. He rested his hand on her shoulder "It's a lot harder to return from the Farplane these days, though perhaps once I fully do, we shall meet again..." He turned and walked away, slowly fading into the darkness of the silent room. Before he had even reached the end of the hall all traces of his presence were gone. The strength he had left in Rikku hadn't though. She layed on her side and sighed gently, losing herself in thoughts of resting against the strong muscular body of Auron... As quickly s she had closed her eyes they were open again. "_Wrong man Rikku, you're into Aaron now remember? You moved on from him_" Satisfied with her own mental punishment she returned to lying down but was unable to picture herself in Aaron's arms. Only the thought of Auron comforted her this time. As she smiled her mind wandered and gave her a most unusual puzzle to mull over. "_Aaron and Auron, they both belonged to the same clan... Maybe they're related directly, they've both got similar names and now that I think about it, similar features too... Still people say all the Al-Bhed look the same... Still they're both good looking, strong men. I need to ask one of them about this..._" Her mind swaying between thoughts of relaxing into either mans arms and their potential connection became an escape from facing the grimness of her situation, focusing on the two men who had captivated her most in her life she could ignore the depressing reality that she was trapped in a cage. Instead with her eyes closed and her imagination working overtime the hard floor became the firm muscle of Aaron then Auron, and the only reason she couldn't move was because a pair of strong arms held her close. For her it was the sweetest bliss she could afford herself at this moment.

Like all good things though it had to end, and in the pattern of the last few days it was her captor who ended it. His mask muffled the drunken, angry threats that he mumbled to himself. When Rikku opened her eyes to see him he was stalking towards her in the same bad tempered way a disgruntled bull might do. To a mix of horror and joy the cage door was opened, he fumbled with the lock admittedly but nevertheless her freedom was more than it had been 3 minutes ago. Though when he reached in and grabbed a fistful of her blonde hair she settled on being horrified. He pulled her out and kicked her to the floor, his boots giving the kick a solid smack as it collided with her ribcage. He dragged her by her hair along the floor, laughing sadistically. He threw her onto the camp bed he had been using and got atop her, pinning her down by her shoulders, he then put one knee on either side of her and she longed for the cage, to have any boundary between her and this madman no matter how much it contained her it was a security she craved since his intentions were becoming all too clear. He had pulled down the mask, the darkness hiding his face from identification and the overpowering stink of alcohol came from his mouth in short bursts with each breath. She struggled but to no avail as his lips forced their way onto hers. She screamed into the forced kiss and struggled violently now, a river of tears cascaded down her cheeks as she tried to escape him. He leaned back and laughed once more, a gloved hand caressing down her neck to her chest, though she couldn't see his face she could feel his excitement like it was another person, lingering close and filling her with horror as he tugged on the golden bikini she wore. She then did the only thing that could save her, she pushed her forehead up towards him and with luck she found a suitable mark. He fell off the bed clutching his now bloody nose. Sighing with relief she tried to move, but only then did she realise the depth of her far, she was seized by violent shivers and was unable to move, urging herself internally she began to wail as her edge was now gone. The wailing was promptly cut off by a hand wrapping around her throat and squeezing tightly. He had lifted her into the air with one hand and she kicked weakly, unable to voice the numerous emotions racing through her as her chest began to burn with no air and her eyes drifted shut. The only good thing: he threw her back into the cage and slammed the door shut, and as she let out a pained scream upon impact, her eyes fell shut and relief carried her off into the darkest recesses of unconsciousness.

**End of Chapter. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4. **

In his head the inky blackness of his sleep was disturbed by a loud pained scream from Rikku. Aaron slowly came to on the road outside of the former Takashi clan village. He got to his knees and sighed, looking ahead was the place he had spent the first six years of his life. Getting to his feet he slowly began to walk down the ruined path. Along the village walls vines and flowers and grown from the cracks in the wall. On the corners where the clan banners had once hung was a Yevon banner. A mark of conquest from the vile dictatorship he and his family had rebelled against. Though they were publicly revealed as monsters Aaron's bitterness had never truly faded especially to the Warrior Monks who still protected New Yevon and Bevelle. Letting out a small growl he decided on one task. The mockery that hung from the corners of his ancestral home needed to be removed. He walked to the ruined doors and pushed them open, the undisturbed hinges creaked their protest at being used after such a long time. When he stepped in the memories assailed him. The buildings still stood, though walls were broken and some had even caved in. His footsteps were silent, his pace was slowed as if he was in a place of reverence. The steps by the door were gone, destroyed by the weapons of the Yevonites. He knew of another flight of stairs by the dock area at the back of the village. The geography of the village appealed to him. The forest had been kept back from the Village walls by the clan, the rear of the village was a beach. It had a dock, nothing elaborate just a large boardwalk for trading to occur. The village had a central main street, lined with small stores, and the houses on the branching streets towards the wall. The guardhouse located on the corner of the wall where the flags had hung. Though there was a set of stairs down by the dock for guards to inspect incoming goods. That was how it had been, the village had functioned, there had been happiness and proud warrior traditions. That had been the downfall of the clan. Their strength had began to rival the Warrior Monk and Yevon destroyed all opposition. As he walked he thought, his mind restoring the buildings to their functional state however the longer he thought the more the nostalgic perfection of his childhood became tainted by the massacre of his family. The buildings began to roar with flames, the walls and streets stained with blood and corpses, then _him_ that hero of the Warrior Monks who had become a disgrace. Auron Takashi, the Legendary Guardian. Aaron's muscles tightened at the mere thought of him. The traitor, clad proudly in his Monk armour, a Takashi forged sword on his back as he had with no remorse oversaw his friends and family's massacre to appease his higher ups and their blood thirsty deity. "_Yevonite Dog!" _Thought Aaron and with an angry yell he slammed his fist into the glass of one of the remaining window which shattered against his impact and he sighed in bitter satisfaction.

Aaron continued to walk down the road, only for a sight that made his blood boil. Undead Warrior Monks stood in the main path guns at the ready. He reached to his belt and pulled out the broken knife left behind by Rikku. He strode up towards them, a smirk on his face. Sure enough they raised their weapons, and in hoarse, commanding voices, ordered. "Leave this place by the order of Yevon! Trespassers will be killed!" Aaron cricked his neck and spun the knife around his finger threateningly."Did you warn the clan who lived here to leave? Or were they just killed on sight?" They kept their weapons trained on him. Aaron let out a bitter sigh. "No point in asking you, you're just as much a zombie as you were when you were alive." Letting out a bellow of rage he dived forward, he stabbed the first in the stomach, tearing the knife up his chest violently, no blood escaped him only Pyreflies and their strange ghostly wail came too. By the time he withdrew the knife the corpse had almost faded. Snarling he pushed the other gun up to the sky, and it fired, the hot barrel made him wince, but he felt the urge to keep going, his rage at their occupation of his home even in death fuelled his violence. He dragged, the broken tip of the knife across his throat and he let out a gurgled scream as the Pyreflies leapt from him too

He let out a shaky sigh. Violence was a part of his life he had relied on, always just the right amount though, never had this much rage controlled his actions. He knew himself to be a competent killer. He had been trained by a wandering fighter, his inborn talent and his strategic mind made him aware of what he could do. It was crucial to his life. He had been recruited by a group of anti-Yevon rebels, though their intention to destroy Yevon was accomplished by Yuna and her guardians. The group became the Youth League. How funny it seemed to him now, that the faction he had helped to form never influenced him. Until months before he had been a wanderer like his Master. Until he had spotted a certain red airship performing in the Thunder Plains. Chuckling he sit down against the ruins of what had once been a small supply shop. He wanted to evaluate his life, to see if he was ready to dive into his search for Rikku, with the same militaristic procedure he would have done for his former comrades.

He drew a circle in the dirt with his fingertip. He thought of the day he met Brother. It was good luck for them both. Aaron had been staying in Luca. Brother had come in for a drink and Aaron had served him. The pair had gotten on like a house on fire. Brother under the influence of heavy alcohol had offered him a job. Without hesitation he had accepted. Flying was something he had always wanted to do and putting one of his few domestic skills to paid work felt like a luxurious existence. He chuckled and closed his eyes. Letting himself sink into the blissful memories of his past.

_Flashback_

_Aaron stood by his small house outside the centre of Luca. A backpack on his back and a box of trinkets by his side. Anticipating Brother to arrive he was surprised to see a beautiful blonde girl tear down the road towards him at incredible speed. She sat down on the box to catch her breath then took his hand in her leather gloved one. "I'm Rikku, Brother sent me to pick you up. You must be Aaron. It's nice to meet you, how're you doin'?" She shook his hand repeatedly. The speed she asked her questions put him off a little but the colour of her eyes, the happy aura around her, it relaxed him. He shook her hand firmly and smiled. He was normally good with words. It was why him and Brother had hit off, they had spoken at great length, but this beautiful ball of energy in front of him charmed him into silence. She giggled at him and let go of his hand. "Sorry if I'm being annoying. You're just interesting." This made him smile brighter and he chuckled. "I'm Aaron, why don't you meet me for dinner and we'll get to know one another?" She blushed then, her cheeks flushed light pink and he knew that was it. He knew he was hooked. _

xxx-xxx-xxx-xxxxx-xxx-xxx

Aaron rose to his feet and tore down the small stretch of remaining road. His smile was etched deep onto his face, it was determined, ready to take on the world. He then bolted up the stone steps, tearing along the wall his target in his sight. He raised the knife and dived at the flagpole, the sharp metal cut through the aged rope and on a breeze the Yevon banner blew off into the woods. Opening up hatch on the roof into the guardroom he jumped into it, and there on a rack, laid out as carefully as if it was a shrine, was the traditional armour of his clan. A steel chestplate and two gauntlets. Putting on the black under armour t-shirt he then slipped on the armour. He looked at the gauntlets and then put them on. Finely forged steel with leather undersides for comfort when wore. The feeling of uniformity made him feel like a true hunter again. A true member of the family he had lost. Though it was a standard blade of the Guards Aaron picked up the katana laid on the bench with the armour, and slid its sheath into the notches on the back of the armour to hold it. Lastly he took Rikku's scarf from his arm and tied it round his waist as a sash. Climbing up the ladder he stood tall and proud atop the ruined wall. Her scarf caught in the wind as he looked out to Kilika. "I'm coming Rikku, and I won't stop till I bring you home!"

**End of Chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5.**

The sun beat down mercilessly on the clifftops of Besaid Island. The coordinates given to the Airship pointed to this part of Besaid but unfortunately didn't pinpoint the exact location. So they split into teams. Yuna had taken Wakka and Lulu to another part of the cliffs, while Tidus and Paine had undertaken the tough climb of the cliffs by the fountains on the path from the beach to the village. The pair slowly pulled themselves over the edge and lay there for a few minutes, panting from the climb. "Let's find an easier way down. That was hellish." Tidus weakly chimed out. Paine nodded in response and rose to her feet. She clenched her fist and looked around. "The coordinates should put this sphere a little more toward the village. Let's move." She walked away from the cliff face purposefully and Tidus followed a few steps behind. "So Paine, be honest, what do you think the odds of this guy giving her back are?" She thought for a minute, stopping to think before she responded. "I think these spheres are a distraction. He might move Rikku before he we can track him. Sadly though, we don't have any other leads, we've got no option but to jump through the hoop he's holding." "That assessment... That's pretty dark." Paine nodded "But it's a realistic one." This time it was Tidus who nodded, stopping abruptly as they came to a large dip in the cliff. Sharing a nod they both ran back and tore forward, jumping over the gap Tidus first landed on his stomach, his face saved from impact, then Paine came crashing down on top of him.

They both grunted with pain and stayed there a while, a groaning mass of irritated explorers before Paine got to her feet and dusted herself off. Tidus first stood up then piped up "Do you think Aaron will be okay? He went off in a hurry..." Paine knelt to examine the scene before her and nodded. "There's something he's not telling us." Tidus, also surveying the air looked to her, his eyebrow raised indicating his confusion. "Why do you think that exactly?" She chuckled and looked at him. "The way he surveyed the fight scene. He knew how to look at it. That's not something you just guess, he was taught that. He might be a tracker or hunter." They came to a steep downward drop and peeked over. "Wait, that looks like a ledge. Tidus lower me down." Paine approached the edge and hung over. Tidus knelt by thee edge and took her hand. "Swing onto it if there's enough room" Paine nodded and swung forward groaning she landed in a heap on the ledge. Looking up where she had expected cliff face was a small cave mouth.

She brushed her hair back and chuckled breathlessly. "Tidus, jump down and grab the edge!" She knelt by the edge and waited. Soon enough the blonde haired blitzer leapt down, his gloved hands taking hold of the edge. Paine took hold of his wrists and groaned as she hauled him up. He patted her on the shoulder and with no hesitation they both headed into the small cave. There wasn't much of a cave, more like a hidden tunnel. The pair felt their way along the wall. Soon enough there was a light at the end of the tunnel. Wasting no time they ran into the dull torchlight.

"There it is!" Tidus yelled and ran to a stone table in the centre of the small room. This sphere unlike most others was blue. Its rim a dark blue, getting lighter as it got closer to the centre. Reaching out Tidus picked it up and chuckled. "This looks like the first step in finding Rikku." They both chuckled. Not noticing the archway they had came from was now blocked by a large stone slab. There came an eerie grinding from the roof as a large hairy insectoid leg came through. As the any legs came through the spider fiend let out a hissing, screechy, cry. Tidus and Paine both drew their signature weapons and carefully waited, allowing it to make the first mov. Sure enough the spider fiend dropped to the floor and growled. Both young humans ran at it, Tidus swiping at its back and it beat him to the side with a large leg. Paine got lucky and hit the creatures face, causing it to hiss and push it's ugly head forward, a poison tipped pincer piercing her upper arm, causing her to wince and fall to her knees. As it growled and prepared to finish her, the blue blade of Brotherhood was thrust into it's mouth and it growled. Leaning back with its legs twisting and writhing, blood spewed from its mouth and it fell back dead. Tidus panted weakly, his ribs in pain from their collision with the stone wall, though not in bad shape compared to Paine. He retrieved his sword and put it away. Paine with great agony on her face did the same, and held her bite mark, her dark red blood, interlaced with the tell tale green strands of a poison infection. Tidus scoped her up and sighed. "Sorry, I've not got any antidote, we'll get something back at the village. We need to leave, but I can't see a way out." A slight look of worry settled on his face before a black leather gloved hand covered his mouth. "I... I can hear running water from the floor. Look fr a switch, it might open something..." Her eyes closed and she let out short, pained breaths, leaving Tidus to complete his task.

His blue eyes meticulously scanned every inch of the walls and he saw it; then, a small rock on a metal rise, and behind it, the faint outline of rusted gears, only just standing out against the rock. With deliberate steps he walked over and turned it to the left, the gears groaning as they pulled some out of sight contraption. With the scraping of stone on stone a hatch opened in the floor and the sound of running water become more evident than ever.

With a grateful sigh he approached the hatch and snuck a look down it, his eye adjusting to the dim passage of what looked like a large slide. Gulping he knew of only one way to handle this safely. He sat down with his legs over the edge of the hatch and began to awkwardly adjust Paine. "Sorry if this is kinda weird..." He pushed her back to his chest and secured his arms around her waist. The sphere tucked into his front pocket and held in place by both their bodies. He took a deep sigh and edged forward, both of them being catapulted down the smooth metal tube at phenomenal speed. He held onto her tightly as they flew down it, the wind from the end of the tunnel cold and sharp in comparison to the warm, stuffy air of the former chamber. Soon enough blue filled the tunnel and the pair came flying out into the cold water of the sea. They were submerged beneath the waves. Quickly recovering his senses he swam towards the beach with her.

He carried her to the sand and dropped her there. He pulled out a commsphere and Yuna's dirt streaked face came into focus. "Please tell me you've found something." Tidus nodded repeatedly. "Please get to the village, Paine's been hurt bad." The sphere clicked off and he lifted her up. He put her arm around his shoulder and he secured his around her waist. "Easy Paine, easy. You'll be fine" He carried her up the beach and slowly up the path to the village. Much to his gratitude no fiends emerged from the long grass on the road side. At last the shrine travellers prayed to before leaving.

There waiting for them, was Wakka. His orange hair standing out among the browns and greens of the scenery around him. He came over to him and clapped a hand awkwardly to the back of his neck. "Oh brudda you got yourself into a serious mess ya?". Tidus nodded and slapped his hands to his thighs bending over to catch his breath. "Some kinda spider thing" They both walked towards the village. "But you did find the sphere ya?" Tidus nodded and withdrew the sphere from his pocket. He held the blue orb in his hand and chuckled. "This means very good things" They descended the hill and walked through the village gates. Lulu and Wakka escorted Paine to their home leaving Yuna and Tidus by the gate.

"She'll need some sleep. Then we'll get Brother to pick us up and take this to Kilika. Hopefully Aaron will have finished his business and we can see where this goes." Yuna nodded and held her hand out for the sphere. Tidus handed it to her and she turned it in her hands. "I have never seen, a blue one before." "Neither have I, must be why he needs a decoder. At any rate we're loosing time. Let's go check on Paine." He took her hand and lead her up the village to their hut Lifting open the flap they were greeted to Paine lying on the bed asleep, a bandage on her upper arm. Lulu stood up and dusted off her dress. "The cut wasn't that deep. It should be gone by morning, the bandage is holding the antidote on. That spider fiend she described, it's nothing more than a legend..." She crossed her arms over her chest and sighed "...I think these spheres you're looking for will put you up against older creatures like this one, I can't ask you to stay, but please be careful." She headed outside leaving a thick gloom behind her. Wakka made himself busy with Vidina,who was lying on a mat,clutching a mini cactuar plush. Tidus sat by Paine and as if reading Yuna's thoughts nudged her forward. She gave a light nod and walked outside.

"I know you are just worried about me Lulu, but you need to have faith in my abilities. I cannot let a friend die. Especially when I have the power to prevent it." Lulu sighed and turned to her, the look on her face said it all; it was a resigned look, apprehensive but still somehow hopeful. She threw her arms around Yuna and held her close. "I just want you to be careful. Whoever took her is obviously dangerous. Still... It's your right to protect your friend. Now go inside and I'll make us all something to drink, while you wait for your ride out of here." The pair smiled and walked inside. Though she hadn't realised it up until that point, but a big part of Yuna's unease stemmed from not having Lulu's blessing. Now though she felt more prepared than ever to submerge herself in the search for Rikku and if that meant facing dangerous fiends to find spheres. She knew she would do it. "_I will find Rikku, and keep my friends safe in the future!_" That was the promise she made as she stepped inside the cosy family home and it filled her heart with warmth to have made such a vow.


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: This is my last chapter for two weeks. I'm on holiday from May 10th to the 22nd so sorry if it seems rushed. I wanted one last one wrote before I leave. In the meantime why not catch up with this story if you like it. Also maybe check out the original version and it's sequel? Both are being redone. Anyway this is chapter 6 I might put in a special chapter later addressing the changes, pointing them out, why I did them and go into the details of this story's background if there's enough interest. Thanks for the support readers and reviewers. Enjoy! **

**Chapter 6**

Rikku sat with her back against the bars of the cage. For the first time in several hours she had stopped crying. Her back was pressed the bars of the cage that was her temporary accommodation. Her captor was bursting with excitement. Two days had passed since she was kidnapped and thus it was time for him to return to Kilika, to collect what he had told her was a very rare sphere, and as he said "worth more than your life". She shivered and slunk over to the corner of the cage, her loose fitting sleeves brushing her legs, it wasn't much of a covering but the corner was against the wall and gave her a space to curl into. Her blonde hair now looked dirty and tangled. Her eyes were devoid of their usual spark, though she attributed it more to the rough manhandling of her captor. Him, a man she had once favoured with her best smiles. Such a long time ago, it really was so long ago in her mind. She'd been a wide eyed and chipper teenager, he was a bit older and more caught up in his own ambition. At the time she might have been willing to wait, but when he left not too long after her cousin had begun her own pilgrimage and needed to be saved. When that adventure had came to it's conclusion the distance that existed between them was to much to overcome. So, they had drifted apart, just increasing the distance and making it easier for them to forget, or so she had thought, it had never occurred to her that he might never forget her.

This was the problem. That day she had been taken it was her forgetting him that let her guard down, she didn't know him anymore but he knew her and had been waiting to "reclaim" her. Her fist involuntarily clenched as she thought of the day he took her away. She had fought her hardest to beat him, however that hadn't been enough he had took her knife from her and even broken her other one. Now her spirit was being broken more the longer she was kept here against her will. Knowing his identity only made it that much harder. "Well Rikku I'm going to collect the first part of your ransom..." He held in his hands a rifle and he laughed as he fired a round at her, the bullet whizzing past her ear and embedding itself in the wall. "... and with any luck a few of your friends show up, so I can trim the herd of idiots looking for me." He laughed and gave her a sarcastically cheery wave. She had noticed as her spirit plummeted his had only soared in response. She shivered and closed her eyes, one small tear spilling out, as the heavy, old fashioned metal door slammed shut.

The minute the darkness overtook her vision a gloved hand wiped her tear away once more a familiar voice came. "I'm sure somebody will save you from this nightmare Rikku." Knowing him instantly she fell forward into his embrace. "I hope so. It's hell in here with him. Can't you warn the others for me? I don't even know where I am." He sighed "I would if I could..." Auron's voice was laden with bitter frustration. "But Aaron and I do not get along, he wouldn't take my help even if I had any to offer..." She sighed against him and tightly gripped the back of his coat. "Why doesn't he like you? Aren't you related? And is there an immediate relationship with you two? You look alike, think alike and feel very similar... If you're family why does he hate you?" She blurted out, knowing if she didn't build up the courage to ask the question now she never would and so they came all at the once, but if there was any irritation at her on the spot interrogation his voice didn't reflect it and there was too little light to reveal his expression. "We are related yes, Aaron is my only child and he hates me for two reasons that I know of. The first is that I left him all his childhood to be a warrior monk and the second is that I tried to be honest with him. I told him the truth of his mother; that she is dead. Because I had no proof, he refused to believe me, so I left my wayward boy behind, because he was angry. I think his hatred for me is as strong as it is because in his mind I am the catalyst for all his suffering. I don't think I am but I do know that he has suffered in part because of me... I left him with a family who loathed him..." He sighed as he relayed the truth she so desperately needed to hear and it send her mind surging into her memories...

Flashback

_Just like he had promised her Aaron was sat on the clifftop outside the Mi'ihen highroad travel agency. A smile crept its way onto her face as she sat beside him and wrapped her arms around his upper arm, her face fitting into a dip in his shoulder between his neck and shoulder. It was a blissful moment of happiness for her. _

_A small chuckle could be heard from him as he took her hand and caressed it with his thumb. Looking up at him she kissed his cheek tenderly. "I missed you today Aaron." He nodded in response and said "I've missed you too, I just wanted some time to think before we met up today." "What did you want to think about?" A small sigh came from him and he tilted his head to her resting his cheek against her as they watched the sun slowly slip beneath the sea. "I was thinking about me. About how much I haven't told you that you deserve to know." She nodded understandingly and gripped his hand tightly. "Just take a deep breath and let it all come out." He looked down towards the water and following her advice; exhaled. "Well for starts I was born in Kilika I musta lived there till I was seven, at the start of Lord Braska's pilgrimage. I was moved to Luca after that. For personal reasons I didn't like it, the people I stayed with were dishonest so I ran away when I was twelve. It's funny... At the time I was so convinced I'd die on my own yet not once did I consider going back. I really got lucky, I made it to here before I realised I never had anything but the clothes on my back and a knife. I was turned down on a room for the night. I had mind to sleep out here when an old traveller came up to me and just said. 'Son you're determined but right now that determination's set on your own demise. Would you like me to teach you how to harness it?' Don't get me wrong I didn't take up with strangers out of the blue..." _

_He blushed, his cheeks flushing a bright pink as he let out an awkward laugh. "He was a nice old man though. Said he wanted his legacy to live on in a good man. I guess he had mind on making me a good man. He saw something in me that nobody barring my mother had ever seen before; potential. I'll never forget him, he was strong and kind... If it wasn't for the fact I knew my real father I'd have called him it. I know this little bit about me isn't a lot.." He looked at Rikku his brown eyes filled emotion. "But I want us to learn about one another by being there for each other and maybe when I think of more you should know. I'll tell you." _

_By now the sky had become deep, dark blue the sun fully gone now, the cold had set in and the pair had laid back into the grass. From behind a rock he pulled a blanket and draped it over them. As she rested her head on his chest, Rikku dozed off, and from her recollection it had been their first real date..._

xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx

Rikku looked t where she guessed Auron's face was and sighed a little. Aaron had alluded to the things Auron had told her, Perhaps he had overestimated her intelligence and thought that the small clues he'd given her would be enough to piece the puzzle together. The funny thing now was Auron and Aaron were both dear to her in such similar ways, yet if she was asked who she prefered she knew her answer should be Aaron, but Auron had gone up in her favour since his return. She knew it would mean trouble if it went unchecked, especially since at this moment Aaron would be working his hardest to find her. Brother had revealed a little of the young mans past to her too. An ex Youth League silent founder and even former soldier, his skills were useful for keeping the Celsius and her crew safe. To Aaron Rikku being taken would be a failure to his duty both professional and personal. That was why she cared for him so much, the other men in her life had held her at arms distance, he had invited her into his world, no matter how shocking and bleak it seemed when she thought about the little pieces of his past she knew but the honesty she had been shown by him was something she craved.

At some point during her thinking Auron had left but unlike before when he had gone this time no bitter sadness was left. Her captor was gone, there was water and some food for her and thoughts of her boyfriend soothed her aching heart. She let out a giggle and drifted off into sleep, dreaming of the man she hoped would carry out of here like the Princess he had treated her as when they were together.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Aaron ran through the thick overgrown forest of Kilka Forest back the way he'd came before. His muscles were aching from the now added weight of his armour and sword. His forehead was slick with sweat and his breaths came in short ragged gasps. His hands were shaking from his earlier violence towards the ghosts of the warrior monks. He had never been comfortable with Yevon and he knew it but he didn't know it would only take the mere sight of them to snap his temper. He looked down at Rikku's broken knife tucked into her scarf he was now wearing as a sash and shuddered. He didn't mind fighting or killing, conflict was all over Spira and he had fought in dozens of them for money. What chilled him was how good it felt but how very unfulfilling. It unnerved him how much he wanted to see those figures bleed, how much he wanted their bodies to slump at his feet. He looked ahead and a cold sweat took him. He shook his head and shakily ran forward his breaths were shuddered and the more his thoughts turned to what he had wanted in the village. He fell forward to all fours and threw up. His violent desires genuinely sickened him. He coughed heavily into his glove and rested his head on the cool, damp earth.

Taking a few breaths he sat up he collapsed against a tree stump when a gloved hand patted his shoulder. "I know what you did. I'm impressed that you've come so far, why you even proved the validity of my decision." Aaron jumped to his feet and reached to grab his sword only to have his fathers hands grab his wrists in an unbreakable steel grasp. "I'm not here to fight you yet. I only want to talk, to see who you've become over the years..." Auron reached up and stroked Aaron's hair. "So you'll listen and I'll talk. Rikku isn't dead, your efforts aren't in vain but you must hurry!" He spoke quickly as he found himself ever more eager to leave this bubble of tension, fear, regret and hatred that the pair were submerged in. Aaron looked him in the eye and snarled, pushing his chest forward then leaning back to have some breathing space. "Talk but be quick, you weren't interested in me all my life, I'm disgusted by your attention now." Auron let out a frustrated sigh and brought his hand down hard onto Aarons face and the boy fell to his back. "I knew you'd hate me for what I did. I can't say I blame you given how incomplete your recollection of that night is." He knelt by him, pressing his kneecap down onto his neck "She is in a bad place and her spirit won't hold out. I can go anywhere and can keep my eye on her for you but she wants to be saved." As Aaron coughed and struggled beneath him he sped up his words, to assure him the discomfort was coming to an end, his best way to pacify the little boy who'd become a tortured child who'd become a strong man. "In time when we may be civil to one another we may align our interests for a greater goal. It seems that something from my world has planted something inside you, and it will blossom into a power so great and terrible it may bring Spira to it's knees but for now my son seeing as we are still at odds..." He stood upright ad much needed air flooded Aaron's searing throat. "It's time for me to go..." He turned on his heel and headed towards the sun. Massaging his throat Aaron leapt to his feet and threw the knife, only for a bright light to fill his vision.

When it cleared he was knelt on the temple steps and his knife was buried into a tree trunk nearby. Grumbling he walked over and pulled it out as the sound of three, familiar voices rode on the wind into his ears. His heart heavy and his brain fried in puzzle he shook his head and began descending the stairs. At the bottom Tidus, Paine and Yuna were gathered, Tidus wolf whistled jokingly whilst there was a distinct hint of admiration in Paine and Yuna's eyes for his appearance. Yuna nudged him playfully in his side as he took his place between her and Paine, and she then smiled in a very motherly way "You look very handsome like that." She peered to his armored gauntlets and raised his arm to examine his clan symbol. "What's the T stand for?" As he opened his mouth to speak, much to his bewildered delight it was Paine who answered for him. "Takashi. They used to be a clan here but for some reason or another they vanished. It looks like Aaron is a clan heir." Yuna looked bewildered but Aaron had suspicion in his eyes "How do you know that? We kept ourselves to ourselves." She smirked and raised he sword, she angled it to catch the light and inside the skulls eye sockets were the same symbols. "The sword was handed down to me by my teacher, he told me the story of his teacher who had heard it from a Takashi clan member he had saved from drowning in the Moonflow years and years ago." He smirked "It seems we got around a lot at one point. I didn't know that." Yuna smiled "Well they do say Kilika boys are tough and have the best hair." She smiled and wrapped her arm round Tidus' waist then kissed his cheek "I prefer my boys blonde." One of her rare chuckles escaped Paine as she put an arm jokingly on Aaron's shoulder "I prefer my men with black hair." Even despite the hardships of his day and the chilling meeting with his father Aaron laughed. "I'm the more preferable option to the hard to please. High praise indeed." His smile faded. "Please tell me you found the sphere..." Tidus nodded and showed him the blue orb. "It was hard and Paine got poisoned but we got it. What's the plan now? Ambush him?"

The hair on the back of Aaron's neck stood up and he knew the party was being observed. It was now or never and he had t play it carefully. Rikku was in no danger, his father had said she was alive, what was the issue was would the news of them searching be enough to lift her spirits. His inner gambler said yes. "No, he said to leave the sphere. He's holding all the cards just now, if we freak him out and he drops 'em, the game is over. We'll follow his instructions. Bury the sphere in front of the first step and we'll go." The others nodded slowly as Tidus followed the instructions relayed to him. "I hope you're right about this." Aaron nodded to him "Don't worry. He's testing us to see if we'll try anything stupid. He's in control of the situation and he's trying to confirm it. We'll let him." They all nodded and left silently, tension flooding them as from the corner of his vision Aaron saw a hooded figure sweep over and unearth the sphere. He knew the others had seen it too and would act only if he did. That's why his neck and face ached as he fought the better part of him that wanted him to turn and throw the knife on his waist. As the trees thinned and the town came into sight they all let out a collective sigh. "Let's go for a drink while we wait on the Celsius." Aaron didn't say a word as he headed down one of the wooden paths to the same bar they had been patrons at that fateful afternoon. The group even occupied the same table and he buried his face in the crook of his arm whilst his other hand curled into a fist on his thigh. A cool hand took his and without thinking he held it tightly, needing the comfort of an empathetic person. When he looked down he saw both hands were clad in black leather. He didn't want to say anything but his whole being was grateful. He buried his head in the crook of his arm, only millimetres out of his peripheral vision, Paine blushed as red as her eyes but refused to release his hand.

**End of Chapter 7.**

**A/N: I know this was long overdue but I'm back from my break from this. I've worked out how to re-write this to make this the kind of story I want it to be.**


End file.
